


Changing Course

by Do_not_careissa



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Construct sex toys, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Guy Gardner, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: Guy wanted to hit him, just yell and punch, anything to get Hal to wise up, shut up, and let him do his damn job. That's what he was going to do, really, honestly. But this has been going on for far too long, and he's tired of Jordan's constant guilt.There are much better ways to deal with an overbearing alpha and he's not above using them.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Changing Course

This wasn't the plan.

Okay, he didn't have a plan, he certainly doesn't have one now, but even if he did it sure as hell wouldn’t be this. He was just gonna drag Jordan away, pull him somewhere private, somewhere where Guy could yell and huff and punch if need be, whatever it takes to set the idiot alpha right. Yeah, that's what he was supposed to do. Talk it out, be civil, maybe a bit violent if Hal didn't stand down, what was considered the norm between them. 

Well...

That's not happening.

Hal was still arguing, still trying to say how Guy should stand down and let him handle things. But Guy's handled that sector before, hell he's been on that exact planet, dealt with these people, if anyone should go it's him. 

He knows why Hal's stuck on this, knows it stems from the idiot not knowing for so long, for thinking he somehow failed in his "duties" to the omega of his pack. Pfft, it's the same old guilt ridden crap he's had for months, and Guy's sick of it. He's sick of the constant attention, the checking in and the coddling, and he's definitely sick of Hal talking for him. He has a mouth of his own you know, and he knows damn well how to use it.

Now Hal's mouth on the other hand...

You can't blame Guy for having his fantasies, who wouldn't when they have to see those pouty lips almost every day, let alone that ass. Oh the things Guy wanted to do to him.

Hal's voice continues on beside him, that deep rumble of discontent as he tries to get Guy to listen and give in to him. Even upon entering the small apartment assigned to Guy he continues on and on, nag nag nag. 

The apartment's still the same as Guy left it, still mostly empty save for the provided furniture, some old clothes, and the nest he'd built up on his bed. Hal barely even twitches at the sight, nevermind that he'd clearly been upset at never getting invited in earlier. Ever the man of contradictions wasn't he? Always with that one track mind of his. 

Time to change course.

"Would you just listen to me for one second?" Hal says, following Guy towards the sofa, not giving so much as a comment when Guy powered off his ring. "This is more dangerous than you think it is and you need to-"

"Get on your knees."

The command has the desired effect at shutting him up, leaving him flabbergasted as he looks back at Guy, confusion radiating off of him. "What?"

"I said," Guy reaches for his face, peeling the mask from his eyes as he presses their chests together. He leans forward that little bit more, hand reaching back into those brown locks as his lips get ever closer to Hal's ear. He's tempted to grab it, to sink his teeth in, or even to grip the hair running between his fingers, use it to pull that pretty head to the side and bury his teeth in that smooth neck, let him know what it feels like to be marked and branded as someone else's. He runs his lips over Hal's cheekbone instead, breathing directly into his ear before pitching his voice even lower and saying, "on your knees Jordan. Now."

He let's go immediately, taking one step, two, back until he hits the sofa and let's himself sink down onto it. There's a fight raging through Hal, one that anybody could see, his limbs twitching, his legs trying to fold even as he holds himself upright. But he doesn't say anything. 

So that's how this is gonna be then? 

Guy leans onto his knees, looking up at Hal with hard eyes and a harder smile. This is fine, if Hal wants to play the big badass macho alpha shtick then he can't complain when he gets the appropriate response.

"I don't think you heard me," Guy says slowly, a sharp smile gracing his lips. "So I'll be nice and say it just one more time, okay?" He pauses, watches the way Hal's throat rolls at his gulp, how he wets his lips in anticipation, how his fingers twitch and his knees wobble ever so slightly. "On. Your. Knees."

Hal drops in an instant, his eyes heated as he looks up at Guy. So John was right then, Jordan did fancy him after all. 

"Such a mouthy alpha." He reaches forward, running his hand across Hal's face, over his features, through his hair. "Thinking you can make all the decisions around here, that I should just roll over and take it, hmm?"

"No, that's not-"

The moan that follows is enough to confirm at least one of Guy's suspicions. He pulls the hair just a little more, arching Hal's neck just that little bit farther, before pushing it back into place. 

"I know what to do with you."

The way Hal's eyes flicker between Guy's face and his pants is enough of a clue that he knows what's happening. He might be an idiot, but he's not a complete idiot. He can leave if he wants to, that alpha sex drive of his has never stopped him before. But he says there, kneeling on the floor, pupils and nostrils blown wide as he waits for Guy's next command. It almost makes Guy chuckle, but he stops himself in the nick of time. He can reminisce about what all this means later, for now he has an alpha who needs to be reminded of his place.

"Suit off, clothes off too."

He's never seen Hal move this fast, not without using his ring, certainly not for anything that didn't involve danger. It seems like barely a second has passed by the time Hal is undressed, still waiting on his knees as Guy had directed, just as hard and wanting as Guy had hoped. 

He can't help but breathe in the air, to take in that musk that's so very much Hal, only now it's more, so much more. He purrs deep in his chest, a rumbling sound of delight as he looks Hal over once more. God, he was something else, wasn't he? All lean and muscular, not too much but not too little, a body any alpha would hope to have, and clearly a cock and knot others would crave. 

Perfection.

Guy pats his leg, and like clockwork Hal inches forward, leaning into the hand on his face, the assertive alpha from earlier replaced with one seeking to please. 

"You ever take a cock Jordan?" Guy asks, hand running down Hal's back, clear in its destination.

That familiar tongue makes its appearance again, words clearly too much for the man to process. "It's been a while," he settles on after struggling for words.

"Good." Guy leans back, stretching his legs out on either side of the kneeling man as reaches for the back of Hal's head. "Then you can multitask."

"Huh?" Hal's confusion is ended with a swift pull, his cheek meeting Guy's thigh, coming face to face with his prize. 

Disposing of his pants in this position was difficult, but not impossible, especially not with such a captive audience. He knows the instant Hal smells him, his pupils growing even wider, his nostrils going even more as he breathes in the smell of a wet omega.

"C'mon Jordan," Guy coaxes, running his hands through his hair one last time before he hooks them on the back of the sofa. "You know what to do."

And know he does. His tongue works patterns across Guy's cock, running up to the head and sucking ever so slightly before falling down again, basking in Guy's smell and taste before returning to the task. His hands join the cause, running up and over his thighs, spreading them just that little bit more so his hips push up. When Hal sucks more of him in Guy finally let's himself make a noise, a pleased moan, as he adjusts his weight once more.

"Good, just like that," he praises. It doesn't escape his notice how Hal's hips twitch at the praise. Hal sinks even lower, sucking his cheeks in as he rises up, and Guy's about seeing stars. "So good. I think you deserve something, don't you?"

Hal can only hum around him, sending a jolt straight through him. Oh yes, he's keeping this one, definitely. His ring lights up, a flash of green lighting up the room, and then there are hands on Hal's waist, pulling and shifting him up, another lubed up and moving to his ass. Guy knows the second the construct's first finger enters, the way Hal freezes and whines and pushes back immediately all music to Guy's ears. Oh and it all looks so good too, that back with its creeping redness, those hips trying to gyrate back even as the hands on them keep him in place, that mouth stretched wide, his hands soaking wet where they stroked Guy just that little bit lower. It was everything Guy had ever wanted.

"Keep going," he commanded, pulling Hal down on him. "Or is a little finger just too much for you?"

Hal's glare usually doesn't work on him, the man is far too good looking for him to ever truly be scared, but now, with lust and desire painted across his features, the sparks of pleasure there, it wasn't effective in the slightest. 

Finger number two joined the party, and with it Hal's return to sucking cock. By the time the third and fourth are in Hal's muffled voice is ringing in Guy's head, and he can only assume the same is true for Hal. The man gives good head, he'll give him that, and he certainly has a talent with that tongue of his. Hell by the time Hal had his fingers inside of him Guy hadn't even noticed, far too infatuated with the lips around his dick and the constructs opening Hal up.

"You ready for the best part?" he pants. He knows what he looks like by now, this debauched mess of a man. He knows, and he wants more.

The feel of Hal dragging himself up and off his cock is excruciating, the sound he makes as he pops off downright obscene. "Is this not it?" he asks, nuzzling Guy's cock lovingly. 

"Only if you want it to be," Guy says, knowing full well what he's giving to Hal by saying that. One last chance to back out, a last chance to stand up and walk the fuck out of here. It'd hurt, yes, but Guy would rather he do that than saty and regret it. 

"Do it," Hal rumbles, turning and flattening his tongue, running it up Guy's length with a groan.

Can't argue with that, now can you?

The construct in Hal slips out with ease, receiving a whine from the sudden emptiness. God Guy felt like he was drowning, the air thick with pheromones and the smells of sex and Hal, of Guy and his slick and Hal and his neglected cock. He manages to shift his construct's shape just barely before he begins the process of penetrating Hal once again, enjoying the man's moaning far more than he ever thought he would. He waits until the dick-shaped construct is fully seated before he turns his attention back to Hal's face. Panting and heaving for breath is such a good look on him, and Guy almost feels bad for ruining it, but not really.

"Jordan," he growls, "you forgetting something?"

Hal lifts his head, looking up one last time, and then sinks all the way down on the cock before him, repeating the action over and over with gusto, his hands returning to their work at taking Guy apart, and Guy knows he deserves something for it. The construct starts to move again, starting out slow and steady, but quickly making its way up to a good fast pounding, sending jolts up Hal's spine every few thrusts. Guy knows Hal's close, that glassy blissed out look having taken over his face. He's struggling to keep a hold on the construct, his concentration torn in so many directions, but then Hal's coming with a muffled shout, hips jerking as he paints the floor, shaking like a damn leaf even as he continues to work at getting Guy off, sucking and licking and stroking for all he's worth and by God does it work. 

Guy loses his hold on the constructs, and really that's not so bad, and he can feel Hal swallow around him, can feel as even more slick somehow gushes out of him as wave after wave hits him. He can feel Hal throughout it, his hands, his lips, his throat, everything. 

And then he's coming down from it, coming down with the rumbles of a pleased alpha seated before him, licking his fingers clean like they're damn lollipops. He can't say anything, not yet, but it doesn't seem like Hal can either. So he coos out what he hopes sounds decent enough, something that shows his pleasure and how satisfied he is, and maybe that's a mistake because Hal's already beaming in that way all alphas do when they think they're the shit and can do no wrong. Hal leans up, nosing over his face and neck, growling his discontent at Guy's shirt still being on, pushing the fabric up and off, and really he should've expected this, shouldn't he? But then Hal's lips are on his, kissing him long and deep, before it turns into something softer and maybe he can live with having an obnoxious alpha around. He knows how to keep him in line.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
